grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Running Gags
This is a list of all the occasions of running gags in Grojband. Series Long Running Gags *Diary Mode *Corey's Morals *Laney's gender mistakes *Rock Lore *Fourth Wall Jokes *Excessive Operation Titles *Kiss Fails *Donkey *Barney having a new job and a new costume in every episode he appears in. *Trina insulting Grojband by making a play on words with the name of their band. *Corey flicking his guitar pick to help himself and the band. *Mayor Mellow's phone ringing coming from a weird place. Smash Up Terby *'Trina's Running Gag:' Trina addressed Grojband as "Garbageband." *'Excessive Operation Title:' Corey commenced "Operation make Trina look dumb in front of Hunky Nick Mallory so she writes in her diary and we can steal her words and put them into wicked lyrics in now in (deep breath) play!" *'Donkey:' The Donkey made an appearance in the audience during the Smash Up Derby. *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into Diary Mode when she found out that she was going to have to go up against Nick Mallory in the Smash Up Derby. *'Corey's Moral: '''Corey said that the goals that they want to accomplish future may not come "wrapped in a bow or on a gust of wind" but with hard work, belief and patience, they will get what they want. Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls *Throughout the episode, Kin and Kon kept hoping to see their future selves. **When Kate and Allie were at the garage door, Kon hoped that they would be their future selves. **When Kin got a bleat ftom Cherry, Kon asked if it was from their future selves. **When Corey said that he had a plan, Kin and Kon asked if it involved their future selves. **Kin and Kon's future selves actually appeared at the end of the episode and helped fix the movie projector. *'Fourth Wall Joke:' Trina told Mina that she was not in the episode. *'Excessive Operation Title:' Corey commenced "Operation you guys get the stage prepped while I set up Trina for a diary worthy freak out and get us those killer lyrics for our new song is now in (deep breath) play!" *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into Diary Mode when Cherry won over Nick and she didn't even get to meet her. *'Donkey:' The Donkey was seen in the paparazzi at Cherry's limo. It was later seen dancing to Corey's song. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that the more famous you become, the more of a downfall you can take and that they're not ready to handle that kind of responsibility. Dance of the Dead *'Laney's "Costume" Running Gag': People kept mistaking Laney's clothing for a Halloween costume. **Kin and Kon screamed in fear because of Laney's "costume." **Corey told Laney that he liked her "costume" which made her heart jump out. **Kin told Chipper that apparently, Laney's clothing was not a costume. **Laney turned into a fire giant and screamed in rage when Kate and Allie once again mistook her clothing for a costume. *'Kiss Fail:' Trina tried to kiss Nick Mallory, but Mina interrupted, she tried to kiss him again while they were both zombies, but when they turned back into humans again, Nick lost interest. *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into Diary Mode when Nick started to attack Mina instead of herself. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that zombies are normal people just like themselves. Pox N Roll *'Mayor Mellow's Running Gag:' Mayor Mellow's hat rang like a telephone. When we was using it, an antenna came out of it. *'Fourth Wall Joke:' Laney asked Corey why he emphasized "Mellow" and "Bubble" in a "foreshadowey" kind of way. *'Kiss Fail:' Trina and Nick were about to kiss when Nick's friend told him to look at him for no reason making Nick turn his head and make Trina kiss his ear instead of his lips. *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into a love version of Diary Mode when she thought she kissed Nick. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that because you only get chicken pox once, you should savor and cherish it before it goes away. No Strings Attached *'Fourth Wall Joke:' Kon asked what they would be doing in the episode. Later, Kin said that it was a running theme for them to forget the lyrics. *'Trina's Running Gag:' Trina addressed Grojband as "Goorageband." *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into a fear version of Diary Mode when she was getting traumatized by the undead puppets. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said to be careful with puppets. Indie Road Rager *'Donkey:' The Donkey was seen in the audience for the Indie 400. *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into Diary Mode when she saw Mr. Moose Face strapped to the front of the Grojcar during the dangerous race. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that life is made of corners and not turns. Math of Kon *'Mayor Mellow's Running Gag:' A phone ringing was heard coming from the butt of a camera man and Mayor Mellow pulled a telephone out of there. *'Pick Flick:' Corey flicked his guitar pick which bounced around the room, and undid Trigonometrina's hair, revealing her true identity to the nerds at the Trimathalon. *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into Diary Mode when Corey revealed that she was the secret identity of Trigonimetrina. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that the nerds are very useful people and that they deserve to be respected because of all the work they do that people usually take for granted. Space Jammin' *Z'ORB's pancakes. **When the orbs threatened to torture Kon with the probe, Z'ORB came in with an apron and said "Oh, there's my mixer. Now I can get started on those pancakes you wanted." **After Trina escaped from the U.F.O., she said that she didn't remember where she was but that there were pancakes there. **When the orbs left to go home, G'ORB told Z'ORB that his pancakes were dry. *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into Diary Mode when G'ORB read her diary out loud to everybody at Sludgefest. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that the only battle of the bands should be with the battle inside yourself because there, you always win. Wish Upon a Jug *'Rock Lore:' Kin and Kon told about a The Brotherly Boys who were ancestors of theirs that discovered music. *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into Diary Mode when Nick saw her with a pig's face. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that you should be careful what you wish for. *'Fourth Wall Joke:' After Corey told his moral, Laney asked Corey if it was a bit early for him to give out his final thought. All You Need is Cake *'Barney's Running Gag:' Barney was wearing a cake shaped hat and a tuxedo was going by the name of "Cake Barney." *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into a sadness version of Diary Mode when she became separated from her sweater. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that you should expose your love on the outside instead of containing it no matter what anyone else says. Helmet *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into a love version of Diary Mode after she ate the chocolate diamond. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that nobody should try to make anything perfect because other people don't agree with their ideas of "perfect." Monster of Rock *'Pick Flick:' Corey flicked his guitar pick around the garage which helped Kon open his package of snack foods. Later in the episode, he did this again to set true hostages free from the sewer. *'Trina's Running Gag:' Trina addressed Grojband as "Sewageband." *'Rock Lore:' Kin and Kon told the story of a legendary sewer monster known as "El Chewpoocaca." *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into Diary Mode when she saw El Chewpoocaca on a date with Nick Mallory. *'Corey's Morals:' Corey said that there is a monster inside of everybody and they should always let them out, but after doing so, put them back inside again. One Plant Band *'Barney's Running Gag:' Barney was wearing a salad bowl for a hat and was going by the name of "Salad Barney." *'Trina's Running Gag:' Trina addressed Grojband as "Fromageband." *'Fourth Wall Joke:' Corey was talking to Barney over the phone and the screen went to a split screen. Corey pulled the split screen over and shoved it off screen and then he ended up in the Salad Barn. After he finished talking to him, Corey left the Salad Barn though the split screen and went back to the garage. Trina told Corey that she recorded their cheese montage. *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into Diary Mode when she heard that she could get held back for not having a science project. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said a very "cheesy" moral. Creepaway Camp *'Fourth Wall Jokes:' When Kon heard Corey talk about Camp Screamly, he wondered that it sounded familiar in a foreshadowey kind of way. ** After Laney asked Corey if Campfire Metal is really a thing, he responded "Not only is it a thing, it's also a flashback." ** After Kin tells about Blade Stabbington, Kon says, in his thought bubble, "That's why it sounded so familiar.", to which Kin replies, also in his thought bubble, "In a foreshadowey kind of way." *'Kiss Fail:' Trina tried to kiss Nick but Blade Stabbington scared Mina into Nick's arms and ruined it for her. *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into Diary Mode when Mina ruined her kiss with Nick by drawing his attention to her and Nick drove off with her to get tacos. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that the only thing to fear is fear itself. Zoohouse Rock *Kin kept stealing everybody's lines before they said them in this episode. **Kin said "I've got a crazy plan that just might work" which made Corey mad at him. **When Laney was about to ask where to get lyrics, Kin covered her mouth and said it instead. **After Corey told him moral, Kin shoved him out of the way and said "Thanks for coming out everyone" and closes the garage door. *'Mayor Mellow's Running Gag:' Mayor Mellow's hat phone rang when Trina called him. *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into Diary Mode when everybody was ignoring her and paying attention to her brother and his band instead. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that everybody always wears a costume every day to hide the secrets and fears within and if they don't ever do what thy want to do, they'll be very disappointed with it in the future. Queen Bee *'Excessive Operation Title:' Corey commenced "Operation turn sweet to sour and sour to sweet so Trina will win and write happy sappy lyrics and ... Queen Bee!" *'Trina's Running Gag:' Trina addressed Grojband as "Fromageband." *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into Diary Mode when everybody started ignoring her and payed more attention to the wild bees that were flying everywhere. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that Grojband isn't a the kind of band that wants to be high and mighty and superior to all others. If they become famous, failure will only be much worse for them. Dreamreaver Part 1 *'Fourth Wall Joke:' Kong said that he was sad that nobody caught their ping pong game on camera. Then, all the members of Grojband looked at the screen of the TV. *'Corey's Moral:' The episode was left on a cliffhanger so he closed the garage door and the words "To be continued ..." showed up on screen. Dreamreaver Part 2 *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into Diary Mode when Grojband turned her dream into a nightmare. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that sometimes, reality can be better than a dream. Super Zeroes *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into Diary Mode when she attempted suicide to prove the the citizens of Peaceville that the Justice Band would not save her, built they saved her anyway. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey says that to be a true super hero, you must go out of your way to save others and not ask for anything in return. A Knight to Remember *'Fourth Wall Joke:' Kin realized that he accidentally said Corey's line by mistake as he held out a script for the episode. *'Rock Lore:' Kin and Kon tell the story of King Lyricles and The Four Squalls. *'Diary Mode:' Mina goes into Diary Mode when she learns that very soon, Bonkerton Comet will leave and she will go back to being Trina's troll again. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that your success in life does not come from who you work for or what others make you do, but from what you make yourself do. Line of Credit *Kin's hat making him fall down. **After Corey said that his band was going straight, Kin's hat caused him to fall over. **After Kin's mugshot was taken, his hat made him fall over. **After the babies escapred from the playpen, Kin fell over because of the weight of his hat. *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into Diary Mode when two Junior and the delinquent babies ruined her model of Peaceville. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that when fronting, you must keep it real, or else, you'll eventually have to back that up, and you'll get tangled in your own web of lies. Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into Diary Mode when she realized that the dog she was playing with was really Kon licking her face. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that being a dog band is not being true to who they really are. On the Air and Out to Sea *'Diary Mode:' Trina goes into diary mode when she sees that the pirates have made Nick Mallory walk the plank. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey says that he doesn't like the pirate life. Ahead Of Our Own Tone *'Diary Mode:' Trina goes into a future version of love diary mode when she becomes networked with Nick Mallory. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey says that keeping up with the latest things in time can be troubling because things will always change and that he would prefer to live in the fast. Love in a Nethervator *'Rock Lore:' Kin and Kon tell the story of the buttonkeeper. An evil demon who plays elevator music in the Netherworld. *'Diary Mode:' Trina goes into diary mode when she learns that she's going to spend the rest of eternity trapped in an elevator, listening to Grojband's music. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey says that some things are better of being bad then they are being changed to something good. Six Strings of Evil *Trina shredding things in the wood chipper: **Corey's Guitar **Mina's Book **Nick Mallory Bobble Head *'Rock Lore''' Kin and Kon tell the story of a shape shifting flute known as the Flute of Rocklympus which destroys other sources of music. *'Barney's Running Gag:' Barney was wearing a bobble head as a hat and was going by the name of "Bobble Barney." *'Diary Mode:' Trina goes into diary mode when her bobblehead Nick Mallory tells her that she's not prettier than Mina. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey says that it's bad to hide your imperfections behind glorified perfections because sooner or later, your imperfections will soon break out and be revealed to the world. Rockersize *'Barney's Running Gag:' Barney was wearing a cap, a hoodie, and a whistle and was going by the name of "Gym Barney." *'Trina's Running Gag:' Trina addressed Grojband as "Grojbland." *'Fouth Wall Joke: '''Barney said that he only had one song on his non-brand name music player. *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into diary mode when the old ladies forced her to dress up and act like them. *'Corey's Moral:' You can learn something very easily, but once you do, it is very unlikely you will be able to forget. Grin Reaper *'Donkey:' The Donkey was seen in the audience during Grojband's performance. He was under the control of Torbo's bracelet until the spell was broken by Corey's song. *'Fourth Wall Joke: When Torbo died, Kon said "Did'nt I call this in like scene two?" *'''Diary Mode: Trina went into diary mode when she realized that everyone else liked Corey just as much as they like her. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey explains that being overly happy can be bad for you and that it's okay to express you sadness when you feel you need to. Rock the House *There were multiple flashback cutaways to previous clubs Trina got kicked out of for setting everything on fire. **Mina reminded Trina of when she got kicked out of the scarfing team because she set her sewing machine of fire. **Mina reminded Trina of the reason why she couldn't become a cheerleader. In the flashback, Trina set the entire gymnasium on fire. **Trina joined the cheerleading squad and set the entire Ice Rink on fire by going into diary mode. *'Trina's Running Gag:' Instead of Trina playing the name of Grojband, Carrie did as she addressed them as "Grossband." *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into diary mode when she found out that Grojband won the curling competition and that she had been cheering them on the whole time. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that sports are not fun because they are mainly games that cause injuries. War and Peaceville *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into love diary mode when she had an ultra forbidden hug with Nick Mallory. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that war is meaningless and that people should all just get along. Myme Disease *'Barney's Running:' Barney was working at a sausage cart. He was wearing a sausage hat on his head and was going by the name of "Sausage Barney." *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into diary mode when Nick Mallory burned her painting. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that you should always speak up and let your feelings flow out. Kon-Fusion *'Barney's Running Gag:' Barney was working as a bartender. He was wearing a bottle of wine on his head and was going by the name of "Bar Barney." *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into diary mode when she get fused with Nick Mallory and got an allergic reaction to the bread that he was also fused with. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that some things aren't meant to be together. Inn Err Face *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into diary mode when she found out that she would be spending the rest of her life with Corey. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that some things don't need to be healed. Who Are You *'Barney's Running Gag:' Barney was wearing a coffee mug on his head and was going by the name of "Bean Barney." He was working at a Coffee Shop. *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into love diary mode when Nick told her that she liked her. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that you should truly care about your life and make the most of it before "A bear bites your arms off." Pop Goes the Bubble *'Diary Mode:' Trina goes into diary mode when she starts to have an allergic reaction to the bubbles. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that if they ever become popular, they will only go out of season sooner or later and become obsolete. Girl Fest *'Diary Mode:' Trina goes into diary mode when she realizes that Nick and Candy used to date. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that celebrities just try and trick their fans into buying meaningless things with all of the glamorizing of their advertisements. The Bandidate *'Diary Mode:' Trina goes into diary mode with a pimple on her face when Grojband reveals her pimple to all of the citizens of Peaceville. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that he and the band were sick of political stands and that he wanted for them all to end. The Pirate Lounge for Me *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into love diary mode when she saw Grojband take Pinktastic out opf the garage. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that gold is not as valuable as people commonly portray it to be. Hologroj *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into anger diary mode when she was tricked into thinking that nothing around her existed and that she was the only form of true reality. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that it's okay to repeat things. The Snuffles with Snarffles *'Diary Mode:' Trina went into love diary mode when she saw Wheelie about to kill Grojband. *'Corey's Moral:' Corey said that making a mistake or wrong doing can be hidden and forgotten for a while, but sooner or later, those things may come back to haunt you in the future. Category:Lists Category:Running Gags